


Sexy Boy : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gratuitous "Daniel looking hot" video (Seasons 1-4). Song from Queer As Folk OST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Boy : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[Sexy Boy : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1452/sexy-boy-stargate-sg1-daniel-jackson)  



End file.
